In which Tony gets revenge
by illusionary science
Summary: Loki really should have seen it coming. You don't mess with Tony Stark, especially not when Portal songs are involved.


A/N due to a grand total of one review, one favourite and one follower (interestingly, they were all from different people, or maybe just different accounts) I'm present a sequel. Hopefully it doesn't suck, which is really the only thing I'm worried about.

Also, I don't usually swear, but some of the situations and people (Tony) just call for it.

Loki was in a considerably bad mood.

There were many reasons for this.

The first being he was adopted.

The second being that his 'father' had liked Thor better.

The third being that his plan for world domination had gone horribly.

The most directly related to his current situation however would have to be the fact that Tony Stark had kidnapped him.

Tony Stark had kidnapped him, Loki, the God of Lies and Mischief. How was that even possible?

To make matters worse in the moments before the kidnapping he had been in SHIELD custody, again, this time not on purpose.

It did of course raise the question as to why Stark had kidnapped him.

So being Loki he voiced the question.

"Out of curiosity Stark, what do you plan to do now that you've kidnapped me?" Stark looked up, his hands moving across transparent screens, he was preparing for something, other than that his motives were unclear.

"Hmm, oh, well first step was, obviously, to make sure you couldn't go anywhere and the second was to distract SHIELD for a couple of minutes" Stark had somehow managed to contribute to the conversation while simultaneously messing with the screens.

"And why do you need SHIELD distracted? Have you some personal vendetta against me Stark? Is this revenge for the murder of Coulson? Or perhaps revenge for the hundreds of other deaths I had my hand in" Loki grinned maliciously as he spoke. He was taunting the Avenger, pushing buttons. Someone blinded by anger or a feeling of vengeance would be much easier to fool.

"Yes, this is revenge, but not for Coulson I think Hulk did a pretty good job of that" Stark continued fiddling with the screens as he spoke, his voice betraying no emotion. He was completely relaxed.

Loki however was very good at reading people and noticed that Stark had avoided talking about the rest of the deaths.

Stark gave him a look that somehow managed to suggest shit was about to get real.

Stark punched in a final code on the near transparent screens and gave a grin as manic as Loki's own usually was.

Music blared.

This was Starks revenge? Music was hardly going to faze him. Surely the so called 'Merchant of Death' could do better than music. What was he even trying to accomplish?

"_Well here we are again" _Wait, what?

"_It's always such a pleasure" _Stark was singing. Tony Stark was singing want you gone. This was his revenge? How petty was this man?

"_Remember when you tried to kill me twice?" _Yes he had, hadn't he? Thrown him out a window and then kidnapped and almost crushed him.

Oh, now it made sense. Stark was mirroring the situation he had been in, for some reason.

"_Oh how we laughed and laughed" _

"I don't recall any laughing Stark" Except maybe from Hulk, that creature would probably have found the entire thing hilarious.

"_Except I wasn't laughing" _Well, yes, he knew that, it was hardly something worth singing about.

"_Under the circumstances, I've been shockingly nice" _Loki would admit to the truth, and for someone whom had lost a friend because of him, he had been rather civil. Even if Loki was certain Stark had simply been hiding his emotions.

"_You want your freedom?" _Somehow Stark had managed to sing the line with an utter essence of challenge.

"_Take it" I want you to try_, were the unspoken words, _I want you to try so I have an excuse to destroy you._

Perhaps this was revenge for Coulson after all.

Loki did not rise to the challenge.

Loki was not afraid of Stark, no matter how dangerous he had sounded.

"_That's what I'm counting on" _And wasn't it just. Loki glared; he was above Stark and his taunts.

"_I used to want you dead" I still do_, was evident in his eyes.

"_Now I only want you gone" _And wasn't that the biggest lie of all time? Loki had to supress a slight shudder as he realised how much Stark actually hated him.

Loki was not afraid of Stark, despite how much the other wanted him _dead._

"_I was a lot like you" _Loki didn't see how they could be similar. Stark however, did, not that he would ever inform Loki of the similarities.

"_Maybe not quite as heavy" _Was Stark making jokes about his weight?

"I believed you were more mature then that Stark" Loki spoke with an utterly annoyed tone, as though he were bored.

Stark gave him another look, this one suggesting that he should probably shut up.

"_Now I'm considering, your obliteration" _Loki had heard the song before and he was fairly certain that was not the line, he couldn't, however, fault Stark's creativity.

And he was most certainly not afraid of Stark following through with his threats.

"_One day they thawed him out"_ Loki was slightly confused now. What did Rogers have to do with anything?

"_They had thought he was dead" and you most certainly will be, if you so much as blink at the wrong time. _Loki was unable to keep himself from shivering this time.

It was most definitely the fact that it was cold (even though he was a frost giant and couldn't feel could) and not that he was afraid of Stark.

Stark was not scary.

And Loki was not afraid of him.

"_It's such a shame the same will never happen to you" I wouldn't risk it, _Stark says without speaking and Loki has to wonder just what this man is capable of.

It doesn't matter of course, He is Loki, a god. Stark is just a man, he couldn't possibly be dangerous.

"_You've got your short sad life left" _Now the threat was obvious, as if it wasn't before. Stark would kill him.

He would try, Loki assured himself, Stark was just a man.

"_That's what I'm counting on" _Yes, Loki was aware of that. He didn't need to be told twice.

"_I'd let you get right to it" but I haven't gotten my point across yet, _Even though Loki would admit that he most certainly had.

Unless the point was that Loki should be afraid, in which case he had not gotten it across yet.

Honestly.

"_Now I only want you gone" in more ways than one. _Once more Loki found himself unable to repress a shudder. (Because of the cold, how Stark could survive in this temperature was beyond him)

"_Goodbye's don't work on you" _Yes they do, Loki would leave right now if he was asked.

Simply because this was getting bothersome. Stark was not scary.

And Loki was not afraid of him.

"_So I will have to continue" _he really didn't have to. Loki understood, really.

"_This would be funny, if it wasn't so sad" I really expected this to be harder. _Loki had absolutely no idea what Stark was referring to.

Unless he was referring to the fact that Loki was afraid of him, in which case he was irrevocably wrong.

Loki was not afraid of Tony Stark.

"_Well, you would be replaced" there are plenty of other nutcases like you. _Except there wasn't, not really, because Loki was a god, and the replacements would probably fear Stark after a stunt like this. And Loki most certainly did not.

Really, he didn't.

"_We really wouldn't need you" you could just back down; just stop and I wouldn't have to do this. _Loki was sure that Stark would do this anyway, to make a point.

And no, it did not frighten Loki.

"_Maybe if I destroyed you, this'd stop feeling so sad" because really, you're the God of Lies and this shouldn't be so easy. _Loki glared; he hadn't shown much in the way of defiance, the chill was distracting him. (Even though the temperature was probably a bit warm, if anything)

"_Go make some new disaster" Just give me a reason._

Tony Stark did not scare Loki. Despite how much the other might believe so.

"_That's what I'm counting on" I would be more than happy to deal with you._

Loki was not scared of Tony Stark. Was that pity, in his eyes?

"_You've always been our problem" That could change, of course._

Loki was not afraid of Tony Stark. Because what was there to fear, really?

"_Now I only want you gone" Do you understand?_

"_Now I only want you gone" Either by your own power or by mine._

"_Now I only want you gone" This is what happens when you kill my friends. This is what happens when you threaten our planet. This is my final offer._

"Leave" Stark suggested. And Loki wasn't afraid of Stark.

Even though he almost certainly was.

A/N well… that was darker than I expected, so because it rather lacked in humour, here is an epilogue.

Tony sent a final warning glance at Loki. He knew he had gotten his message across and judging from the time, if his calculations were correct (and they almost certainly were) SHIELD would be banging down the door.

Right about… now.

A rather muffled explosion followed by the sound of a creaking door announcing their arrival.

In less than a minute he and Loki were surrounded by agents. A dozen or so gun muzzles pointed at each of them.

"Stark, what were you thinking?" Tony looked up, that would be Fury.

"I was thinking, 'hey, hasn't Loki escaped from this exact same place, with ease, before' Just consider it my way of making sure he didn't go anywhere, you couldn't keep an eye on him" Tony knows by the now visible vain in Fury's forehead that the pun was noticed.

"And how, is this a place where I can keep an eye on him?" Fury questions, anger just barely tinging his voice.

"You got the video feed I sent, right?" Tony answers with a complete nonchalance.

"Tony, what are you doing? And what did you to Loki?" Tony swings his head around to see his team; Bruce had asked the question and is now glancing at Loki in worry.

Tony can't help but notice that he's still shivering. He almost feels sorry.

Almost.

"I didn't do anything to Loki, besides restraining him" It's not a lie, because he in fact didn't do anything but sing and talk, how Loki took the lyrics is up to him.

"What video feed? You shut down all communications" Fury yells and Tony has to keep from laughing because by all, he means all. Anything SHIELD could look through, telephone lines, satellite, mobiles; they were forcibly thrown out of.

"Do you have any proof" Fury looks ready to rip his head off "Then I didn't do it"

He pushes past the agents, says hello to his team mates and leaves.

The next day he brings up a video feed in the debriefing room. Fury has collected all of the Avengers, sans Tony, and is watching through footage of the previous day.

The group watch through it three times, with audio, and have no more understanding.

"He doesn't appear to have done anything to him" Natasha eventually admits while Fury glares at the screen.

"He does threaten him occasionally, but mostly just asks him to leave. It doesn't seem like something that would frighten Loki" Clint adds, glancing around the room and seeing looks of agreement.

"I agree, the threats are nothing that would scare Loki. He faced more frightening things then Stark in Asguard" Thor adds and back in Avengers tower, Tony laughs, because the novelty of the situation hasn't been lost on him yet.

He scared the God of Lies into surrender, that should go on his resume, or something.

The group discuss what he could've possible done to frighten Loki and come up with nothing. Eventually they return to the tower.

They're just about to put on a movie when one of them finally asks.

"So…" It's Clint, and Tony can understand why he'd want to know "what did you do to Loki?"

Tony considers the question, everyone in the room waiting for his response.

"Well" he says eventually "that's for me to know, and you to hope you never have to find out"

_Some things, I'll keep to myself._

With his piece said, he flops onto the couch, humming all the while.

"_Bye, bye"_


End file.
